It is ironic that laptop computers are often difficult to utilize when positioned on a user's lap. One reason for this is that such devices often have smooth bottom surfaces. In addition, laptop devices such as notebook computers have become increasingly smaller and lighter in weight, causing them to be more subject to physical instability when positioned across a user's thighs. In addition, the flat-panel displays manufactured for use with such devices have become larger, whereas the keyboard-containing base unit has become thinner, causing the overall configuration to become more top-heavy as compared to previous devices, which tend to be heavier and more bulky.
Various carrying cases have been devised for laptop computers. Representative examples may be found in U.S. utility Pat. Nos. 5,105,338; 5,217,119; 5,379,893; 5,494,157; and 5,524,754; and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 344,074; 346,901; 360,075; 360,978; and 380,612. In all of these examples, the carrying case is primarily intended for stowage and transport, and not for use; that is, the computer must be removed from its carrying case and utilized separately.
Certain more recent patents enable the computer to be used in conjunction with a carrying case, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,903, which provides a suitcase-shaped unit that can to be placed on one's lap, with a cover that is unfolded, and side drawers (75) that may be pulled out. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054 resides in a folio carrying case for a notebook computer having front and rear flaps, the former of which may be folded underneath the device to provide a slanted base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004, entitled CONVERTIBLE CARRYING CASE AND WORK PLATFORM FOR SMALL ELECTRONIC DEVICES, includes a neck strap enabling the user of the device to walk and compute at the same time.
In all cases just referenced, however, even those wherein the device may remain in contact with the carrying case during use of the computer, no features are provided for actually stabilizing the overall physical arrangement when positioned on one's lap which, after all, is the very environment wherein these devices are intended to be used. Even in the case of U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,054, which includes forward and rearward flaps which may be folded under the device during use, it is clear that these features provide utility only for a desktop, as opposed to a laptop, surface. Accordingly, the need remains for an article of luggage or a carrying case which may remain in contact with a piece of electronic apparatus such as a laptop computer, but which further provides means for stabilizing the configuration on one's lap during use.